Family
by XxKuroitsukixX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is an orphan. Her mother died, and her father is no where to be found. Looking for him her whole life, she finally finds him, and finding him puts a huge twist in her life. She is now in a world of myths w/ creatures like vampires. ItaSaku


_**Family**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Italics - thoughts_

**Bold - Inner**

_**Bold and Italics - other like if the character has a demon or if the character is Sakura**_

* * *

_"Mommy? Mommy? Wake up. Please?" a small pink haired girl cried. She shook her mother's shoulders tears running down her cheeks, leaving streaks. She gave up later and sat up. Her mother just died-no was _murdered_- and the trauma was finally catching up to her. The girl wiped her eyes, leaving smudges of wet dirt on her small hands. _

_She wandered into the forest, aimlessly walking. The young girl collasped onto the forest floor, her eyes closing. Rain poured down from the sky and soaked her completely. She didn't feel cold, though. Numb. Yeah, that was the right word. There was no use just laying here, but where else was she wanted? No one wanted her anymore. No one knew where she was. No one cared at the most. _

_Tears began to mix with the rain that drifted down her cheeks, and she sobbed loudly. She didn't even know who her daddy was! _

_"When you're older, Sakura, I'll tell you." her mom would say. She would pout and her mommy would laugh and pick her up. _

_But that was never going to happen now, was it? Her mommy would never be able to tell her now. It was all she wanted to know. She just wanted to know. _

_'Who was her daddy?'_

_'Why did mommy want to live as far away from him as she could?'_

_'Why had she never been able to meet her daddy?'_

_'But, most importantly, why could she, her mommy, and her daddy just be a happy family like all the people she knew?'_

* * *

Yes, why did all this happen to her? She was cursed from the moment she was born, she was sure of it. She could never be happy, could she? Sakura Haruno spent most of her life searching for her father. With little information on what he looked like, she had little luck. Right now, however, she was wandering through the streets of a busy city called, Konoha.

_I need a new cloak._

**How much money do we have left, Sakura-chan?**

Sakura pulled out her small pouch of money, feeling how heavy it was. _Enough for food and other neccesities._

She entered a small store, many people staring at her ragged cloak, and exotic pink hair. The young woman pulled her long wavy hair back, and tied it at the nape of neck, her bangs framing her face, as she walked toward the cloak rack. She scanned through it, picking out a black one that had a hood and went a little past her bottom.

Satisfied, Sakura went to pay for the clothing. The clerk behind the counter looked at her nervously, blushing. Sakura twitched in annoyance, "Ahem."

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked, his face becoming redder, almost to the point that it almost blended with his pimples. He hurriedly scanned it, and tossed it into a bag, along with the receipt. Openning the cash register, he took the money Sakura laid on the counter and threw it in.

"Thanks," she muttered, her voice clear as a bell, and as high as an angel's, dripping with annoyance. His blush increase tenfold when he heard her voice. She walked to the door, twitching, and out into the busy streets. Walking into an empty ally, she peeled off her old ripped up cloak, trashing it, and pulling on her new one. _I could really use a shower._ she thought, walking, again, through the busy streets, looking for a decent hotel.

Growing extremely annoyed with the strange looks she was receiving, she chose a random, but decent looking hotel, and walked through the clear double doors. "Excuse me. I need one room, please," she said, in a sweet voice. An old woman smiled kindly at her.

"Of course you do, deary," she said, rummaging around and handing the puzzled pink haired girl a key, "look at you, so skinny! You must be hungry, help yourself to anything in the kitchen, will you?"

"I will, thank you," the pink haired woman replied, paying for her room, walking to said kitchen and grabbing a few sandwiches, before walking up to her suite. It was pretty plain, but that was okay. A queen sized bed adorned the middle of the room. The floor was smooth wood, and the walls were a nice turquoise with picture frames. There were a few tables here and there, and a _bathroom_.

_Finally_.

Pulling clothes out of her pack, she ran into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Much better," Sakura hummed, happily. She pulled the towel off her head, and tied her hair in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck like before. The pink haired girl pulled on baggy black pants that hung low on her hips, and pulled on a black tank top, a mesh top over it, and her new cloak.

"Time for exploring," she stated quietly to herself.

She grabbed a sandwich on the table and headed for the door.

* * *

As she walked through the city, she couldn't help but think she forgot something. Sakura took a bite out of her sandwich, not before sending a death glare at a group of people staring at her hair, it was always her hair, wasn't it? Anyways, it would be less suspicious if she had common hair. She'd like to give a few people a punch in the face, before leaving a village, but with the pink hair, how could they _not_ remember her?

"Sakura?"

Turning around, and making a grab for her kunai, she looked in the direction of the person she saw. Dropping the weapon in her hand, she lunged at him, squealing softly, "Gaara-kun!"

Wrapping his arm around her back, he chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

Letting go, since many people were starting to stare, she took his hand and began leading him into the forest. Sitting down on the grass, she smiled up at the puzzled Kazekage, "Gaara-kun? What're you doing here? Is Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun, here as well?"

"Um, no," Gaara answered, softly, sitting down in front of her. It was Sakura's turn to become puzzled.

"Then, why are you here? You never go anywhere without them, Gaara-kun," Sakura amended.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, Suna has just ended a war," Gaara whispered, "Temari's in the hospital right now, and Kankuro is there waiting for her."

"What!" she yelled, standing up, "Then – then you need to take me to Suna right now! Right now, you hear??"

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," Gaara murmured, pulling her down to sit, "I have meetings with Hokage-sama, besides, what can you do to help Temari?"

"I can heal her!" Sakura exclaimed. "You have to take me to Suna as soon as the meetings are done! Temari's almost like my sister, too! Onegai, Gaara-kun?"

Glaring at her innocent puppy dog face, he sighed, "Fine. But first, we need to go to Hokage-sama, I don't suppose you already have a medic license."

Laughing sheepishly, she nodded, "You're right, I need one. Let's go get it now!"

* * *

**I hope this was an okay chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, or how I should improve and all, thanks so much!**


End file.
